


Beautiful Wreck

by Strayycarrot_1317



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strayycarrot_1317/pseuds/Strayycarrot_1317
Summary: It's sex, y'all!





	Beautiful Wreck

He looks so desperate. His hands are tied to the headboard, a sheen of sweat coats his body. His face is flushed. Just a few minutes ago he was so shy. He closed his eyes and whined about wanting to touch you, about how unfair it was that you could look at his body and he couldn’t look at yours. You had just laughed, your hands gently rubbing up and down his strong thighs.

“Just a little longer, baby boy”, you cooed. You draped your body across his and placed sloppy kisses on his chest. Then you took his nipple between your teeth. You bit down gently. He moaned and twisted, trying to get his hands free so he could grab you and just fuck you senseless the way he wanted. But he was all yours tonight.

“Please”, he begs. “Please I need you to touch me.” He no longer cares what words come out of his mouth or how pathetic he sounds. He feels like he’s going insane. He’s never craved anyone’s hands on him so much.

“Shhh.” You drag your finger nails down his chest and kiss his shoulder. Then you gently bite down on his earlobe.

“Fuck! I can’t…” He doesn’t continue, but when you look into his eyes you know exactly what he needs. You move back to rest your hands on his thighs again, but this time you won’t tease him anymore. You take his cock in your hand and lower your head until your lips touch the tip. He moans and bucks up into your mouth. With your one hand that’s still on his thigh, you hold him still. You let your lips drag over the sensitive skin as you sink down. When you can’t take any more, you tighten the hand around his cock and slowly move back up until only the top is in your mouth. Just like that, you look up at his face. His eyes are closed. He’s biting his lips. You know you can make him lose control. You want to hear him. You want the whole world to hear him fall apart for you. You let his cock slide out of your mouth.

“I can’t hear you baby boy.” You dig your nails into his thigh. He hisses. “I’m not going to go easy on you. You’ve been so good and patient for me. So just relax. I’m going to make you feel sooo good.” As you drag out the word, you swipe your tongue from the base to the tip. His head falls back and he moans. His hips come off the mattress again.

“Please, just… I need you to…” You take mercy on the poor boy. You take his cock back in your mouth and start moving up and down. One of your hands moves up to his stomach, so tense as he tries to hold on and prolong the pleasure. You stop.  
“It’s okay baby. I want you to come for me.” Your hand is still rubbing his cock. It’s so hard and covered in spit and precum. You just want to ruin this boy, to make him yours and know that nobody else will ever make him feel so good. You grab the back of his thighs and push his legs up against his stomach.

“What are you doing?”, he asks, followed by a strangled main as your tongue touches his hole. You dip inside, and that’s all it takes for him to become a moaning mess, shouting out your name with a string of curse words. Your hand is still working on his cock, and you can tell he’s getting close from the way his whole body is tightening under you.

You stop and he whines as you sit back up, a grin on your face. You shimmy out of your pants and underwear. Then you pull your shirt off. You move until you straddle his chest.

“Fuck you’re hot”, he groans, yet again straining against his bonds, desperate to touch you.

You click your tongue and shake your head.

“Just watch, baby.”

You keep you eyes on his. You twist your nippes and throw your head back. Seeing him like this has made you so horny, you just had to change your plans and give him a bit of a show. You dip your finger between your folds and curl it inside you.

“Fuck, I want to be inside you so badly.” 

You moan and ride your finger, still watching his face.

“Oh you do?”, you breathe. “You want to fuck me real good? Wanna stretch me with your big cock and fill me with your cum until it drips down my legs?” 

He moans.

“Please just let me fuck you y/n! Please! This is torture! I…”

You remove your fingers from your cunt and put them over his mouth.  
“Shhh, baby boy. You’ve been so good. Just give me another minute…”

He sucks your finger into his mouth and cleans off your juices with his tongue. Your eyes roll back as you imagine that same tongue on your pussy. Before you know it, you are sitting in his face, grinding down on his jaw and moaning out his name over and over again. It doesn’t take long until you reach your high, bucking against his face, pulling on his hair while your body tenses up and you drown in ecstasy.

You get up and kiss him gently. His lips are puffy and his face is covered in your juices, but you’re not satisfied yet.

He watches, eyes glazed over, as you stick your finger in your mouth, getting it good and wet before turning to his lower body again. You push his legs out of the way again. He moans when you touch his hole, gently at first, before sinking your finger inside. He groans and twists. You take his cock back inside your mouth, and he jumps, so sensitive after all this teasing. Your finger inside his ass moves in time with your mouth, and you can tell he wants nothing more than to fall apart.

You stop, one last time, just to let him know that he’s allowed to cum, then you speed up and add a second finger inside his ass. He’s moaning and shaking uncontrollably, his body so stiff you’re afraid he might break. And then he cums with a shout, squirting hot salty cum down your throat and shaking under you. You milk him dry and let him  
ride out his high, then you pull back and throw yourself on the bed next to him. 

“Fuck baby, you were cumming so hard.” 

It takes a while for him to catch his breath.

“That was intense. I’ve never felt anything like that.” 

Now that it’s over the blush returns to his cheeks. You untie his hands and kiss his wrists, checking to make sure he didn’t get hurt.

“Are you okay?”, you ask as you snuggle into his side, you arms around him and your head resting against his shoulder.

“More than okay.” He laughs. “Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome.” You smile against his skin. “Anytime.”


End file.
